Reboot
by Shane0713
Summary: La mayoría de las veces, no existen segundas oportunidades.


30 años...

Esos han sido los años que han transcurrido, los años en los que Arendelle no ve los rayos del sol, los años en que Arendelle tuvo su último verano, el tiempo que la persona que más amo en su vida partió de este mundo.

Elsa, Reina de Arendelle; manipuladora del hielo y la nieve se encontraba sentada en su trono con la espalda recta, su semblante impasible, vistiendo el mismo vestido de hielo que uso cuando todo empezó...

Cuando aquel fatídico día llego...

Todo comenzó el día de su coronación, el día que las puertas se abrirían después de 13 años manteniéndose cerradas. Estaba nerviosa, asustada, ansiosa de estar rodeada de tanta gente que no conocía, de que sus poderes se descontrolaran y causar daño al reino o a sus habitantes.

Pero el sentimiento más grande de todas era emoción. Por fin vería a su hermana, por fin podría abrir esa puerta que por tantos años se había interpuesto entre ambas. Aún cuando su cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad, su corazón latía desbocado con la idea de poder volver a verla.

Todo iba de maravilla, la coronación se llevo en la capilla real. Tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico debido a que tenía que quitarse los guantes para tomar el cetro y el orbe, pero al terminar con eso, y volver a acomodarse sus guantes en el lugar correcto, todo estuvo un poco mejor.

Cuando el momento de presentarse ante todos en el Salón de baile llegó, sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho, pues sabía que al terminar de anunciarla a ella, seguiría la persona que mas ansiaba ver.

\- Princesa Anna de Arendelle. – la voz fuerte y grave de Kai resonó en el salón.

No pudo apartar sus ojos en cuanto se posaron en ella. La niña que recordaba; con cachetes algo rellenas, una carita redonda, una sonrisa traviesa y sus pequeñas colitas había desaparecido, dando paso a una bella joven; esbelta, con una cabellera de fuego con el mismo peinado que ella portaba, esa aterciopelada piel de sus hombros que dejaba ver para el mundo bañado en pecas al igual que su rostro.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, pero no sabía el motivo de eso. Sus manos dentro de los guantes estaban un poco sudadas, podía sentir sus mejillas un poco calientes, su corazón incrementó su bombeo y su mirada no se apartaba de esos hermosos ojos turquesa.

No comprendía que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo, o con su mente. Pues la imagen de poder acercarse y besar esos exquisitos labios llego al momento de verlos. El querer marcar la piel de sus hombros con sus labios, lengua y dientes para mostrarle al mundo que nadie más podría tenerla.

Esto último la asusto de sobre manera, haciendo que retrocedía un poco, alejándose de Anna nuevamente. En cuanto lo notó, pudo ver en los hermosos ojos de su hermana el dolor, la tristeza por ser rechazada nuevamente.

La vio partir, alejarse entre el mar de gente que había en el salón hacia quien sabe dónde. Quiso seguirla, abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amaba... pero estaba mal. No podía sentir eso por ella.

_'Contrólalo... No sientas...'_

Repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente, ese mantra que tantas veces su padre le hizo decir en un intento patético por controlar sus poderes. Continúo hablando con los invitados, haciendo pequeñas conversaciones para guardar las apariencias.

Hasta que unas horas después, la dulce voz de Anna llegó a sus oídos nuevamente. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. El escuchar esa voz le dio esperanza, creyendo que Anna la había perdonado por lo de momentos atrás.

Pero al darse la vuelta, ese pensamiento murió junto con la sonrisa que una vez estuvo ahí. Alado de Anna se encontraba un hombre; un príncipe si el afinado atuendo que vestía decía algo. Sus brazos estaban entrelazados, provocando que un ardor infernal se instalara en su pecho.

Vio que movían sus labios, pero su mente estaba en otro lado sin procesar lo que salía de sus bocas. No sabía quién era ese sujeto, ni siquiera el porqué estaba ahí.

\- ... Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur...

¿Por qué estaba alguien de las Islas del Sur en su coronación? No recordaba haber invitado a nadie de ese reino, entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí, con su brazo entrelazado con el de Anna, mirándose con ojos de amor?

\- ... nuestra boda... – fue lo último que alcanzo a escucharlos decir al mismo tiempo.

Su cuerpo se congeló, sintió como sus manos empezaban a enfriarse dentro de sus guantes. Sentía una ira indescriptible recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, centrándose en ese príncipe frente a ella.

Sin dudar y sin dejar que siguieran hablando, negó la boda. No permitiría que ese supuesto príncipe se llevara a su hermana cuando por fin podía estar con ella. Anna siguió insistiendo, diciendo tonterías de estar enamorada de él cuando apenas lo acababa de conocer minutos atrás.

Elsa no aguantó más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, dando la orden de finalizar la fiesta y cerrar de nuevo las puertas del castillo. Cuando Anna la agarró de la mano, quitándole un guante. Quitándole esa barrera de tela que la hacía sentir un poco segura, que la hacía sentir que por una vez en mucho tiempo tenía algo de control sobre sus poderes.

Ansiosa, trató de quitar el guante de la mano de Anna, pero esta seguía insistiendo que ya no quería seguir viviendo de ese modo, que ya no quería seguir sola en todo ese inmenso castillo sin poder salir del mismo. Fue cuando la pesadilla estaba por comenzar.

\- Entonces, vete... - soltó Elsa, en un momento de desesperación.

Se dio la vuelta, avanzando rápidamente donde las puertas se encontraban. Escuchando a sus espaldas la insistente voz de Anna gritándole, suplicando por una respuesta, haciendo que Elsa perdiera el poco control que le quedaba.

\- ¡DIJE SILENCIO! – gritó al mismo tiempo que agitó su mano.

Creando con esa acción una barrera de hielo, manteniendo alejados a los invitados al igual que su hermana. Se escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa y miedo en todo el salón, escuchando como alguien la llamaba hechicera al ver tal cosa.

No pudo más con eso, salió corriendo del lugar. Fuera del castillo, fuera del reino. Adentrándose al bosque para encontrar un lugar aislado donde ella pudiera vivir sin temor a lastimar a los demás, al reino y a la persona que amaba.

Sintiéndose libre por primera vez en años, desató sus poderes. Creando con ello un castillo completamente de hielo donde ella pudiera vivir en paz y tranquilidad. Donde podría usar sus poderes sin ningún tipo de temor y con toda la confianza que jamás había sentido.

El lugar era grande, tranquilo, silencioso, vació... perfecto para alguien con tal maldición en sus manos. Todo era perfecto, la quietud, la soledad... era todo lo que había soñado para poder vivir sin temor alguno.

Pero, desafortunadamente, no duró demasiado. Unas horas después escuchó las puertas de su castillo abrirse, dándole paso a algún invitado. Bajó, escuchando una voz pero sin saber identificarla. Encontrándose a nadie más que a Anna en todo el lugar.

De nuevo, volvía a rogarle, a suplicarle que ya no se encerrara y no tuviera miedo. ¿Qué podía saber ella? No comprendía cómo era vivir todos los días de tu existencia odiándote por los poderes que jamás quisiste tener, por lastimar a la única persona que amaba más que su propia vida.

Pero Anna continuaba, soltando palabra tras palabra, insistiendo tercamente que podría ayudar. Sentía una tormenta dentro en su interior, su poder acumularse a su alrededor en una torbellino de viento helado con nieve. Hasta que no pudo más.

Liberó su poder, al tiempo que soltaba un grito desesperado al aire. Rayos de hielo salieron dispersos por todos lados, uno de ellos acertando en el corazón de Anna. Elsa palideció, sabiendo que nuevamente lastimó a su hermana por esos malditos poderes.

Vio a alguien entrar detrás de Anna, un hombre que la abrazaba mientras le preguntaba cómo se encontraba. Elsa sintió ira nuevamente, liberando sus poderes en un enorme hombre de nieve. Los corrió del castillo, alejándolos para mantenerlos a salvo de ella.

Se sentía enjaulada ahora, dando vueltas en ese inmenso cuarto. Mientras sus emociones eran cada vez más negativas, haciendo que no tuviera control de sus poderes. No mucho después llegaron unos hombres, unos guardias de Arendelle acompañados de algunos ciudadanos junto con ese príncipe.

Pidiéndole que se detuviera, que devolviera el verano al reino. No se había percatado que al perder su control, el mismo reino de Arendelle se había hundido en un invierno eterno. Estuvo a punto de aceptar, de decir que sí, pero dos hombres de traje rojo le dispararon con sus arcos.

Elsa reaccionó inmediatamente, empalándolos con picos de hielo que salían del suelo, arrebatándoles con eso la vida. Uno de ellos, con su último aliento disparó una fecha hacia arriba, haciendo que el candelabro que se encontraba ahí cayera en donde ella se encontraba. Elsa corrió, tropezándose en su intento para alejarse de la trayectoria, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una celda del castillo. Se levantó para asomarse en la ventana y ver lo que había creado. Todo Arendelle envuelto en hielo y nieve, el fiordo completamente congelado.

Un ataque de pánico se apoderó de ella. Haciendo que picos de hielo salieran de las paredes y que la temperatura del lugar descendiera aún más. Escuchó voces fuera de su celda, diciendo que iban a matarla para detener el invierno.

Esto la asustó aún más, causando que la pared detrás de ella se derrumbara y tuviera una vía de escape. Pero la tormenta era tan intensa que no v por dónde iba, así que simplemente comenzó a correr de nuevo, sin rumbo.

De pronto, la imagen de Hans apareció. Ella simplemente se detuvo, sintiéndose acorralada. Hans hablaba, pero ella no podía escucharlo en el mar de pensamientos. Hasta que la siguiente frase la sacó de su mente.

\- ¡ANNA YA NO EXISTE! ¡POR TU CULPA!

¡No! ¡Anna no puede estar muerta! ¿Qué sería de ella ahora que la única cosa que la mantenía cuerda ya no existe? ¿Qué el único ser que amó más que nada desapareciera por culpa de su maldición?

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza, le costaba respirar, su vista ya no era consciente de nada de lo que tenía en frente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo congelado del fiordo, sin siquiera percatarse que la feroz tormenta que la envolvía se había detenido junto con su deseo de vivir.

Sintió las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblar por primera vez no a causa del frío, sino de la desesperación y agonía de la noticia.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una espada al salir de su funda. Sabía de quien era la espada, sabía que haría con ella esa persona. No le importaba, ya no tenía fuerzas ni motivos para vivir ahora que Anna no se encontraba en este mundo.

Lo escuchó gritar mientras se acercaba más a ella. Cerró sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, esperando a que ese momento final llegara.

Espero unos segundos pero nada pasó. Había escuchado el ruido de la espada perforando algo, pero no había sentido ningún dolor. Algo caliente cayó a sus manos, algo rojo empezaba a gotear sobre su palma.

Alzo la vista tan rápido que se sintió mareada por la velocidad cuando escuchó una voz, una voz que creyó no escucharía de nuevo con un tono apenas audible. Ahí estaba Anna; su cabello que antes era tan rojo como el fuego, ahora era completamente blanco. Su piel, que antes estaba bronceada y llena de pecas, ahora era incluso más pálida que su propia piel.

Sus manos eran completamente de hielo, podía ver en su rostro rastros de ese copo de nieve que se manifestaba cada que usaba sus poderes. Anna le sonrió, usando quizá las últimas fuerzas que tenia para poder hablar.

\- E... Elsa... T-te... amo...

Después de eso, Anna se transformó completamente en una estatua de hielo. Estaba ahí, protegiendo a Elsa con su propio cuerpo, congelada para la eternidad con una espada atravesando su pecho, y una sonrisa cargada de amor hacia ella.

Elsa se lanzó a su hermana, abrazándola sin poder dejar de llorar, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y pidiéndole perdón por lo que le había hecho. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de agonía, por la pérdida de su amada.

Sus ojos buscaron a Hans, que temblaba de cuerpo entero no por causa del frio, si no por lo que sabía que estaba por venir.

Venganza, era lo único que gritaba ahora la mente de Elsa...

Fue culpa de él que todo esto pasara, fue su culpa que Anna saliera con esa tonta idea de casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocía...

Es su culpa que ahora su hermana este con una espada atravesándole el pecho.

De no haber sido por él, Anna seguiría viva. No habrían discutido en el Salón de baile, Anna no le habría quitado el guante causando que todo Arendelle se sumergiera en un invierto eterno.

Elsa se alejó de Anna, su rostro ya no lloraba más, su cuerpo vibraba por vengar a su hermana, por eliminar a ese hombre que había causado todo ese mal en el reino.

Intentó huir, correr lejos de ella con tal de salvar su patética vida, pero Elsa se lo impidió. Congeló sus pies en donde se encontraba, haciendo que el hielo penetrara la carne y huesos de sus extremidades.

Lo escuchó gritar de agonía, haciendo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmara en su rostro. Pero no era suficiente, debía de sufrir más, debía de ser aún más doloroso. Picos de hielo surgieron del suelo, enterándose en cada extremidad de Hans causando que aullara de dolor.

Poco a poco fue usando su poder para que el hielo que estaba sujetando sus piernas, subiera por cuerpo causando el mismo dolor. El rostro del llamado "príncipe" ahora estaba lleno de lágrimas, suplicando por su miserable vida, pidiendo clemencia por lo que había intentado hacer.

Elsa detuvo el hielo que iba en ascenso por su cuerpo, desapareciéndolo con un movimiento de su muñeca. Hans comenzó a agradecerle por su misericordia, por haber detenido esa agonía y haberlo perdonado.

_'Pobre idiota...'_

Estaba por disculparse una vez más, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Bajó su vista hacia su pecho, viendo como de este salía un enorme pico de hielo bañado con su sangre. Tosió un par de veces, salpicando aún más sangre sobre el suelo, para después quedar completamente inerte en su lugar.

Desde entonces, las cosas en Arendelle cambiaron drásticamente. El castillo volvió a estar cerrado, nadie podía entrar o salir a menos que la reina lo permitiera. El reino estaba atrapado en un invierno que nunca se iba, haciendo que las cosechas fueran difíciles de cultivar y que los habitantes protestaran por el insoportable frío.

Ni un solo rayo de luz había tocado el reino desde ese día. Arendelle parecía estar muerto al igual que su princesa.

Con el pasar de los años, el reino comenzó a ir en contra de la reina, llegando al punto de querer asesinarla y terminar con esa maldición. En ese tiempo, varios soldados habían muerto por tratar de defenderla, por el crudo invierno en el que vivían, o por no alimentarse adecuadamente.

Había tenido suficiente...

Ese día, ordenó a cada soldado que cuidaba del castillo retirarse con sus familiares. A los pocos sirvientes que habían les dio el día libre. Kai y Gerda, los únicos que aún parecían tener alguna clase de amor o confianza en ella, se rehusaban a irse, pero Elsa sabía lo que pasaría si no obedecían. A los últimos soldados que quedaban les ordeno que se fueran y se llevaran a los dos a la fuerza si era necesario.

\- Cuando salgan de aquí, abran las puertas del castillo.

En poco tiempo, los habitantes de Arendelle estaban frente de ella; con espadas, hachas y cualquier arma con la que pudieran matarla lo más pronto posible y liberarse de ese invierno eterno.

Gritaban, maldecían, acusándola de tantas cosas. Elsa no escuchaba nada, su mente y corazón estaban en blanco, entumecidos, no le importaba lo que quisieran hacerle en ese instante. Solamente esperaba el momento para que la liberaran de esa vida y así poder encontrarse con su hermana.

Vio a uno de los habitantes con una espada en mano, acercarse a su trono. Su boca se movía, pero Elsa no entendía absolutamente nada. De pronto, sintió algo cálido bajar por su estomago. Bajó la mirada, descubriendo que la había atravesado el pecho con la espada, pero ella no sintió dolor alguno.

Sonrió, por fin sería libre. Por fin dejaría de estar en un mundo donde nada le daba sentido a su vida, donde no tenía a la persona que había amado con cada fibra de su ser, donde no existía Anna a su lado.

De su pecho empezó a surgir hielo, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, encerrándola en una especie de ataúd. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su vida se iba apagando conforme el hielo se iba esparciendo.

Cuando terminó de cubrirla, el cielo de Arendelle se despejó, dejando que los primeros rayos de sol veraniegos acariciara el rostro de los habitantes después de tantos años.

xxxx

Elsa despertó exaltada. Su cuarto estaba cubierto de hielo, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y su respiración estaba acelerada. El sol aún no salía, por lo que estaba en penumbras todo el lugar.

Unos toques a su puerta la asustaron, convirtiéndose en una de sorpresa al escuchar la voz que le hablaba.

\- Princesa Elsa, la coronación comenzara en un par de horas. Debe darse prisa... - la voz de Kai podía escucharse detrás de la puerta de madera.

¿Coronación? ¿Darse prisa? No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Eso ya había sucedido, ya habían pasado tantos años de eso, ya no había nada más para ella porque había muerto.

No era posible, a lo mejor había sido un sueño. Rápidamente se bajó un poco el vestido, donde le habían apuñalado con la espada, encontrando una especie de mancha en el lugar como si fuera una marca de nacimiento.

No había soñado con eso...

Como pudo, acomodó su ropa de nuevo, saltó de su cama abriendo la puerta de golpe asustando a Kai que aún se mantenía ahí. Corrió por los pasillos del castillo, corrió con todas las fuerzas de su alma para verificar una sola cosa.

En cuanto esa puerta se presentó ante ella, se detuvo. Respiraba agitadamente por haber corrido tanto, su corazón palpitaba a todo lo que daba. Tenía que corroborar lo que estaba sospechando.

Con mano temblorosa, agarró el pomo de la puerta abriéndola lentamente. Una vez dentro, la cerró formando una barrera de hielo en ella para que nadie las interrumpiera.

Y ahí estaba ella, tal como la recordaba. Acostada boca arriba, su hermosa cabellera rojiza en todas las direcciones, una ligera línea de baba recorrer su barbilla, esas hermosas pecas adornando su rostro y un suave ronquido saliendo de sus labios.

Sentía sus piernas temblar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Anna, su hermana se encontraba sana y salva en su habitación, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. No sabía que había pasado; si había sido un sueño o algún dios tuvo piedad de ella, no le importaba. Solo había algo en su mente en ese momento.

Lentamente, se acercó a la cama de Anna hasta estar a su lado. La observó por unos minutos, delineando cada centímetro de su rostro con su dedo y su mirada. Anna se movió un poco, soltando un largo suspiro al sentir su tacto.

Se acercó a su rostro, sintiendo su cálido aliento sobre sus labios provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Cerró sus ojos y, después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, besó esos exquisitos labios.

Los besó con calma, queriendo disfrutar de ese instante en el universo. Anna poco a poco fue correspondiendo, aún sumergida en su sueño. Pero se dio cuenta cuando despertó por completo.

El cuerpo de Anna se tensó de inmediato al reconocer quien la estaba besando. Elsa, por su parte, profundizó más el beso, haciéndolo más agresivo y demandante. Anna estaba desconcertada pero ver la insistencia en los labios de Elsa, correspondió de la misma manera.

Cuando a ambas les faltó el aire, se separaron respirando pesadamente. Juntaron sus frentes, el rostro de ambas mostraba una amplia sonrisa llena de amor y devoción por la otra.

Si esto era un sueño o no, Elsa no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Te amo, Anna.

Sus manos se fueron a su boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción. Anna empezó a sollozar, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Lo que había deseado escuchar por esos 13 largos años de aislamiento.

Esta vez, haría las cosas bien. Ya no más puertas cerradas, ya no más separación... esta vez, aprovecharía el reinicio para amar a su hermana como debió de haberlo hecho desde el comienzo.


End file.
